Luggage is used for containing clothing and other personal items such as, for example, when traveling at an airport or the like. Luggage comes in varying sizes and configurations and a user may carry multiple pieces to any given destination. Carrying multiple pieces of luggage to a destination can be cumbersome, particularly when the pieces of luggage are large, bulky, and heavy.
Many pieces of luggage may contain a wheeled assembly for allowing the user to roll the piece of luggage across a floor surface. The luggage may also contain a handle for providing a support surface for the user to grasp onto when rolling the luggage across a floor surface. These pieces of luggage are well-suited for transporting that particular luggage piece but are not suitable for transporting additional pieces of luggage because the luggage piece is generally held at an angle relative to the floor surface that makes stacking additional luggage pieces difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new manner of transporting multiple pieces of luggage.